1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for node communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for node communication suitable for use in a detecting unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Cloud computing is an operating manner based on Internet for sharing software and hardware resources and information, wherein a computing end will fulfill a request whenever a user issue an instruction via Internet. Since the computing end includes several central processing units (CPUs) used for computing and sharing hardware resources, the cloud computing has the advantages of fast computation and cost saving. Currently, the cloud computing has been widely applied on web search engines, e-mail servers, etc.
In the cloud computing, a rack system, a plurality of nodes and a detecting unit are adopted, wherein the detecting unit is used for implementing communication with the nodes. A rack management controller (RMC) is further disposed in the rack system, and is linked to the detecting unit of the rack system for administrating and controlling the entire rack system. The number of times of communication is different for the detecting unit to perform communication with one node each time. The detecting unit sometimes needs to obtain many messages regarding one node, such as a BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) message, a CPLD (Complex Programmable Logic Device) message, a BMC (Baseboard Management Controller) message, etc.
The method adopted by a conventional skill is to first obtain all messages of a node when performing communication with the node, and then perform communication with the next node. It is not sure how long the maximum communication time with each nod will last, thus resulting in a real-time problem. Hence, there is a need to develop a scheme for overcoming the aforementioned difficulty.